Toph Beifong
How Toph Beifong joined the Tourney Toph Beifong is an earthbending master, one of the most powerful of her time, and the discoverer of metalbending. Blind since birth, Toph was constantly treated condescendingly because of her disability, particularly by her overprotective parents, Lao and Poppy Beifong. Upon discovering badgermoles, earthbending animals who were also blind, she learned how to use earthbending as an extension of her senses. This gave her the ability to "see" every vibration that passes through the ground. Having developed her own unique style of earthbending, Toph acquired a toughened personality and became famous for winning underground earthbending tournaments under the name "The Blind Bandit", doing so behind her parents' backs. Although initially uninterested in directly aiding the war effort, she eventually chose to leave behind her old life, and travel with Avatar Aang and his friends as his earthbending teacher, when her parents finally became unbearable for her. Toph's total mastery over earthbending, unique personality, and thoughtful pragmatism made her a valuable addition to the team. While practicing her metalbending at an abandoned factory one day, she received a notice about the second Smash Bros. Tourney. To her surprise, it was given to her by a man who has a family of his own to protect, Seth. She forms Team Metalsword to consist of herself, Chameleon June, Phoebe, Reina and Jacqui Briggs, hoping to use the winning funds to start her own metalbending dojo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands on one leg with her right hand out. After the announcer calls her name Metalbends some spikes and sends them forward while the camera zooms then says "Somebody's a little light on his feet!" Special Attacks Metal Needles (Neutral) Toph Beifong metalbends spikes of metal and sends them forward. Steel Punch (Side) Toph makes a fist out of metal and sends it forward. Dustbowl of Faith (Up) Toph jumps into the air sandbending a spiral of sand around her to damage her opponent. Stone Shockwave (Down) Toph pushes her hands and sends an earthquaking shockwave forward. Heavy Metal Warrior (Hyper Smash) Toph Beifong gathers metal saying "Come on, metal. Budge!" and covers herself in metal-made armor and becomes stronger, but somewhat slower for 30 seconds. Crying Earth (Final Smash) Toph sends some sand forward to blind her opponent. If she hits, she says "That is a nice trick." then she smashes some metal objects into her opponent, then forms two earth walls, then closes them in on her opponent, and blasts him/her away. She then says "You make it too easy!" Victory Animations #Toph Beifong earthbends some rocks to her then kicks them and says "That's how it's done!" #*Toph Beifong earthbends some rocks to her then kicks them and says "You're punches should use some... metal touch ups." (Seth victories only) #Toph does four handswipes then trickles some sand down saying "I beat you all before and I'll do it again!" #Toph swings a metal object around with metalbending then clangs it down and raises her arms declaring "Wooo! Toph, you rule." On-Screen Appearance Toph Beifong runs to her point and says "Well, that was random." Special Quotes *Toph Beifong runs to her point and says "Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here!" (When fighting Seth) Trivia *Toph Beifong's rival happens to be Seth. Her second rival is Aquila Yuna. *Toph Beifong shares her Japanese voice actress with Akazukin. *Toph Beifong shares her French voice actress with Winry Rockbell, Panda and Timmy Turner. *Toph's fighting team, Team Metalsword consists of herself, Phoebe, Jacqui Briggs, Chameleon June and Reina. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters